


King and Queen

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark, Dark Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: The Dark King visits his wife and brings her favorite kind of gift...He watched as she stood, the delicate fabric of her gown floating as she walked barefoot towards them.“What wonderful gift have you bought me this time, my love?” she asked, coming to kneel before the weeping boy.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,  
> This short piece is for the Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 'Magic AU' square. It is loosely inspired by 'Wicked Lovely' by Melissa Marr, my favorite book series. Please be advised it is **dark and mentions a child who has been abducted** by our two main characters. Finally, a very kind thanks to my friend **kagzssy** for looking this over for me :) I hope you like it.

Every time Jughead stepped past the veil into Faerie, he felt like an imposter returning home, gone too long to ever have a place here again.

Not that he wanted to come back, at least not for good. He didn’t regret moving the Dark Court out of Faerie and into the mortal realm. Mortals possessed a lot more of the emotions his court fed off than the fairies in Faerie did. Out in the mortal realm, his court was free to feed on all the emotions they craved - fear, lust, pain, jealousy, rage - without restraint. He didn’t regret his decision, even if it meant being indebted to his wife, the High Court Queen.

A wicked smile spread across his face as he thought of her, no doubt sitting quietly on her throne right now, waiting as he delivered yet another one of her precious Halflings. Halflings were humans with talents Betty found fascinating, talents she wanted to make sure would flourish under her guidance. 

The young boy whose hand he was holding cried at the sight of the creatures around him - the fairies who still lived in Faerie and worshiped the High Queen. Unlike the fay in Jughead’s court, Betty’s subjects didn’t bother disguising their unhuman-like features. They didn’t have a need to, they didn’t interact with humans. But it did make bringing Halflings past the veil a huge shock to their systems, breaking all the human laws they’d been accustomed to. 

Some of the High Court fairies scattered as Jughead yanked the young boy forward, afraid of the Dark King as they should be. Oh the things Jughead would do to them, if only they stepped out of the High Court and into the mortal realm. Their precious Queen wouldn’t be able to protect them there, and he would gladly give his subjects a pretty little High Court fairy to play with and torture.

Jughead fed off the boy’s fear as he continued onward, the boy’s emotions swirling around him in dark shades of plum and flaxen. He tasted wonderful.

Jughead walked confidently into Betty’s home, although a little unnerved by the eerie silence within the marble walls that fell upon him every time he entered. Even the boy’s cries didn’t drown out the impossible silence. How could Betty stand it, he wondered.

They came into the throne room and he felt a peace he hated wash over him. She was in fact on her throne, where he more often than not found her. She was unchanging in her beauty, even more spectacular than the young Summer Queen. She was one of the oldest of the fay, right alongside him, and perhaps his only true weakness in existence.

He watched as she stood, the delicate fabric of her gown floating as she walked barefoot towards them.

“What wonderful gift have you bought me this time, my love?” she asked, coming to kneel before the weeping boy.

Jughead felt her using her magic on the child, soothing him until he was as quiet as the rest of the palace, then she called one of her guards and he took the child away, leaving the two of them alone, just the way he liked it.

“Betty,” he smirked, knowing that even after all this time he could still get to her by simply using the name no one else was allowed to use.

She didn’t show it of course, but beyond her beauty and poise, he could see inside her emotions and thoughts, where things weren’t always so calm.

“You’ll be wanting your payment, then,” she stated, turning and walking ahead of him to her private quarters. Only he had ever been allowed there, in her bed, and if he sensed that was ever to change, he would tear the whole of existence into pieces. She was  _ his _ .

He began to undress as her own clothing was discarded quickly, floating elegantly to the floor as she stood naked in all her glory, turned away from him, skin shimmering of starlight and golden locks falling down her back.

She waited for him and he took his time, enjoying every moment that she gave him. Once he was undressed, he stepped in behind her, taking her long soft hair into his hand and rolling it, once, twice, around his fist. He gently pulled her head back, giving him access to her flawless neck, where he began to kiss lightly, softly, until eventually digging his teeth in and finally making her exhale in a shuttered whimper. 

He let her hair go and her head continued to rest on his chest, her neck open to his attacking lips. His hands felt her sides, taking his time before moving around to her stomach and up to cup her full, heavy breasts. 

“You would let me do this even if I hadn’t brought you a play thing, wouldn’t you, my love?” he asked darkly against her ear. 

He could see his shadows dancing above them, despite her overwhelming light. They were after all, the Old King and Queen, made for one another even if they didn’t rule the same kingdom anymore. 

Both of their courts fed off their physical touch, even if she didn’t like to admit it. He could see the way her faeries were more energetic after he left each time. 

“Tell me, my love, tell me how much you need your King,”

That made her step away, but it didn’t falter his confidence while standing there naked before her, an ever present smirk across his lips. 

“I think it’s  _ you _ who needs his  _ Queen _ ,” she told him confidently, standing tall even though she was so much shorter than him. “Now come here and beg at my feet, beg me to let you into my bed.”

_ Gladly, _ he thought, stepping towards her and falling to his knees. He kissed her beautiful feet, moving his hands up to her long legs as his kisses rose higher.

Her hand moved into his hair the way he loved, caressing longingly. Jughead had many lovers, lust and passion being the two strongest emotions in his court, and as the King he reveled in them often. But Betty was the only one allowed to touch him like this, like he was hers. 

He buried his face in her stomach, his hands around her tightly. 

“My love,” he whispered, her hand massaging his scalp, “Please… let me fuck you until we both forget who we are.”

She didn’t speak for a while, letting him kiss her and suckle at her breasts until she was satisfied, holding him close.

“Juggie-” she whispered.

As soon as she used her nickname for him he took it as permission, lifting her easily, twirling her in a mixture of their magic, dark and light, and finally falling into her bed.

With her, he often spent weeks at a time away from his mortal realm. Lost to everyone and everything, concerned only with pleasing her until her emotions and thoughts really were turned to nothing, silent and peaceful.

When it finally came time for him to leave, he dressed again, his gaze falling onto her so he could remember her like this - spread out, naked and perfect, satiated until his next visit, which he was already eager for. 

When he was ready and leaned down to kiss her sweet lips, she pulled away, her own little smirk lingering. He’d never get tired of her face, he never had.

He raised a dark eyebrow. Was she not going to let him kiss her goodbye?

“Next time bring me a girl. You’ve brought me boys the last three times.”

He smirked, leaning all the way in for a kiss, whether she wanted it or not. He took it, long and commanding, making sure she remembered he was hers as much as she was his.

She moaned when he finally moved away. 

“Whatever my Queen wants.”

The smile on her face made him aware that she liked the sound of it. Years ago, too many years for any human to comprehend, Jughead had left faerie with the condition of bringing her any gifted Halfling he found.

He felt Betty’s brilliant green eyes on him well after he left her bedroom. 

It wasn’t until he was out of Faerie that he finally felt her gaze leave him. He looked back at the thin veil and thought,  _ until next time, my love, _ hoping she was listening. 

****  
  



End file.
